One Dead Body
by DragonVeela
Summary: what happens when Kaoru gets stuck in a house with some of the most populor kids in school and a sicko that tells them if they want to get out they have to give him one dead body?
1. Chapter 1

Kaoru walked down the halls with her head down and her black hair covering her bright blue eyes. People were pushing her out of the way and into lockers harshly with enough force to bruise. She rubbed her shoulders as she continued down the hall still looking at her feet. "Out of the way freak!" Kaoru looked up and saw the gorgeous face of Kenshin Himura, he glared at her with his amber eyes. Kaoru lowered her head again and got out of his way, Kenshin could be dangerous when he wanted to and you didn't want to get on his bad side if you could avoid it. "Sorry." She mumbled and hurried down the hall, she could hear him laughing and that just made her run faster.

"Ms.Kamiya, your late again." Kaoru nodded her head and took the only seat that was left, unfortunately it was next to Himura. She flinched as she sat down and just looked at the desk, she didn't want to look him. "What, scared Kamiya?" Kaoru didn't answer him as she sank down into her seat. Himura put his arm around her and leaned down to her ear, "why are afraid of me Kaoru?" She stiffened, 'what do I do?' She thought as he pulled her closer to him. "Come on Kaoru-chan, why? Its just a question." Kaoru looked up at him, "I'm not afraid of you." She said softly. "Oh really? Prove it, kiss me." Kaoru gulped hard, why would he ask that? Kenshin was the most hottest guy in her school, he had all of the girls falling for him. Why would he want a no body punk to kiss him? "Im not that desperate." She said as the bell rang and she ran off.

Kenshin didn't come near her again that is until they and a few other people got letters to meet up and the old Toshio house. When Kaoru saw him she didn't know what to do, Megumi, Sano, Aoshi, Miso, and even Tomoe was there as well. They all stared at each other for a minute before they started turning on her. "So you cant hang out with us at school so you trick us into coming here? Your pathetic Kamiya." Tomoe sneered and Kaoru flinched at what she said. "Hey I didn't do anything, I didn't expect to see you guys here nor did I want to. I don't know what's going on." She said with a little bite to her voice. Tomoe was surprised when she heard it, "whatever." She spat and turned to Megumi and talked silently. Kaoru looked up at the old house, it had stood there for ages and surprisingly still hadn't been torn down. Suddenly a man came out of the shadows, he was wrapped in bandages from head to toe and had these scarey red eyes. "I see you all got my letter..." "See I told you I didn't send it Tomoe." She rolled her eyes and glared at Kaoru. "Now now lets not fight. I just wanted to know if you all would be interested in exploring this fine old house. You see no ones ever been in it, you all would be the first. What do you say?" Kaoru nodded her head and so did Kenshin, Tomoe and Megumi saw Kenshin nod so they did as well and Sano, Aoshi, and Miso did as well. "Good, come inside." He had a glint in his eyes that Kaoru really didn't like so she shank back behind Kenshin. He noticed but didn't say anything, he couldn't blame her the guy was creepy. As soon as they walked in, however, the door closed shut behind them. Kaoru jumped when she heard it and grabbed Kenshin's arms without knowing. "I hope you enjoy your stay." He said as the lights went out and came back on. The man was gone. "How come I think we're in some sick horror movie?" Kenshin looked down at her and went toward to door. "Its because we are." He said as he tried opening the door, it was locked. "Try the windows and everything." They all did but nothing would open, they were stuck. Kaoru went inside the living room and found a note in the fire place. "Himura!" Kenshin and the others came in and saw her with the note, Aoshi took it from her and read it out loud.

Hello you fools, im surprised at how easily you fell into this trap. You really must be stupid. Now if you want to get out alive then all you have to do is make it till morning. That is if you can. If you haven't figured it out yet, im a killer. I love seeing peoples body's hit the floor lifeless. However, do you know what's better? Seeing other people killing each other. Its pure bliss. Now if you want to get out by midnight then I only want one thing or your all going to die.

I want one dead body.

We all looked at each other and then back at the note. "What do we do?" Miso asked in a small voice. "Easy, give him one dead body." Tomoe said as she looked at her nails. "Oh and who's body?" Kenshin asked her with his amber eyes narrowed. "Why, little miss Kamiya of course." Kaoru's eyes widened when she said that and Kenshin just looked pissed. "Fuck no, we're not playing into this psychos games, we'll find a way out or die trying at dawn." Everyone could tell that was that but Tomoe just glared at Kaoru with hate and spite in her deep brown eyes. She backed up hoping to get away from Tomoe's glared but it wasn't working. "Alright, everyone split up and search the house. We meet back here in half an hour got it?" Kenshin said and everyone nodded. He took Kaoru's elbow and started up stairs. "Man this place is creepy..." Kenshin said as they walked into one of the up stairs rooms. "Ya, its like that guy went out of his way to make this place super creepy or something." Kenshin nodded his head as he tried to open the window but it wouldn't budge. Kaoru sat on the bed and looked down at the dusty floor, "why do you think he's keeping us here?" She could feel the mattress go down beside her and she new that Kenshin sat down. "I don't know, he's crazy im guessing." Kaoru smiled a bit when he said that. Kenshin moved closer to her, "don't mind Tomoe, she just gets crazy jealous." "Ya enough to kill me to save her own ass." Kaoru said spat as she shook her head. Kenshin turned her face so that she was looking at him, "don't worry, she want get her boney fingers on ya." He said with a smirk. What he did next Kaoru did not expect in a million years, he leaned down and kissed her hard. Her eyes widened when he did and at first she didn't respond, that is until he bit her bottom lip to get her mouth to open. She opened it for him and his tongue quickly slipped in. While his mouth was busy so were his hands, he had one hand under her shirt going up toward her bra and the other was tugging at her pants. How he had stood them up and pushed her against the wall so fast Kaoru didn't know but he did. Kenshin grabbed one of her breasts roughly and she moaned inside his mouth, he smirked against her lips when he heard this. His other hand was already inside her jeans and he had one finger inside her pumping in and out. Kenshin was the only thing that was holding Kaoru up at this point as she gasped and moaned. She was getting so close when he pulled his finger out of her and just stood there for a minute to catch his breath. "Don't tell Tomoe or she really WILL kill you." He said whispered as he took his hands back and smirked at her.

ok as you can see every one is not doing to well right now...and did I minsion that Tomoe wants to kill Kaoru. I wonder why. Well I hope you like it and review to tell me what you think ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru stared at a minute before she broke away from him and headed toward the door. "I wont take any chances then..." She said as she headed down stairs to the living room where the others were waiting for them. "Anyone find anything?" She asked when Kenshin came down and sat on one of the chairs. "No, the windows that we found are lock and when we broke them they had bars on it. Looks like this guy thought of everything." Sano said as he leaned against a wall next to Aoshi. "We didn't find anything either, everything's locked tight." Tomoe mumbled something but no one wanted to know what she said so they didn't ask.

Something was ringing in the kitchen and when they all went to see what it was it was the phone. Kenshin picked it up, "hello?" "Ah, Kenshin I was hoping you would be the first to pick up. Now are you going to give me a body?" Kenshin glared at the wall, "no way in hell." "Ha ha ha, what a shame. Oh and I left a present for you in the dinning room. A home made movie if you will." The line went dead and he hung up the phone. Kenshin didn't say anything as he walked into the dinning room to see a screen set up and everything. We all sat down around the table and Sano hit play.

What was on that tape none of us ever wanted to see. It was Kenshin when he was younger, maybe fourteen or fifteen. His face was void of expression and he was standing over a man that was begging for his life. The younger Kenshin seemed to not hear him as he stuck his sword right threw the mans throat. "Do you remember the old days Kenshin?" The man that had trapped us in here had come on the screen and had a sick grin on his face. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shishio Mokoto. Do you remember the old days Kenshin? When you killed in cold blood and didn't give a damn? Do you? I know you do Himura, I know its painful but that's what I like to see, you in utmost pain." Shishio laughed as the screen went black and we all turned to Kenshin, all of shocked. Kenshin had his head in his hands and was crying silently, I bet anything that he didn't want to see that image of himself ever again. "Kenshin..." Kaoru said as she bent in front of him and grabbed his hands, "what was that?" Kenshin looked up to revel the most beautiful purple eyes that Kaoru had ever seen. "It was me a long time ago, I don't even know who the hell that person is anymore..." He trailed off and looked away from her to see the eyes of Sano glaring down at him. "I cant believe you would do that! You of all people Himura! You're a basturd! Just a fucking basturd!!" He yelled but Aoshi quickly put a cold pale hand over his mouth. "Shut up Sagara." He said coldly as he removed his hand and went to go stand by Kenshin. "I guess its times like these you know who your real friends are, eh Himura?" He asked with a ghost of a smile. "Ya, I guess your right Aoshi..." He said but he still looked shaken. Both Kaoru and Aoshi helped him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"What do we do? It seems like he wants to drive us insane or something." Megumi said as she sat down near Kenshin so he could get a good look at her chest. "I don't know, the best thing we can do is stick together. Has anyone been to the basement?" Kaoru asked as she moved some of Kenshin's red hair out of his face. "I'm not going in there! Its dirty and gross, no way!" Tomoe said as she glared at her. "Unless you want to be the dead body that we give him I suggest you shut up and get with a program Tomoe." Aoshi threatened as he glared at the girl in question, she didn't answer but looked away. Kaoru helped Kenshin up and they all headed down to the basement, they stopped at the door not wanting to go in. "You first Tomoe..." Kaoru said as she edged away from the door like it was Satan himself. Tomoe glared at her, "why me?!" "Because we would rather get rid of you than anyone else here." Aoshi said bored as he opened the door and forced her through. "Hey!" She yelled as she went through the door and looked around. It was pitch dark and you couldn't even see your hand in front of your face. "Clear." She mumbled as everyone else filed into the darkness that waited for them. "No splitting up, we can't lose each other." Kenshin said as he stood up straight, not wanting to lean on Kaoru for support. "Take hands everyone, I don't want to take any chances." Tomoe and Megumi both grabbed for Kenshin's hand but he grabbed Kaoru's just in time. "I'm in front." He said as everyone else linked hands.

They walked through the darkness blindly and slowly, not wanting to go threw a whole in the floor or something. "Wait...there's a door up ahead." Kaoru said as she squinted to see better. "Its weird...it's three colors." She was right it was black, red, and gold. "I'm NOT opening that thing, not even if you paid me." Sano said as he edged away from the door slowly. "Big baby's." Aoshi said a he let go of Kaoru and Miso's hands and walked toward the door. He opened it slowly only to revel four dead corpses. Aoshi screamed and fell over his own feet to get away. Kaoru walked toward the door, it had four body's in it.

The first was of a little boy, he was about five and had black hair that was blood soaked and covered in mud. His eyes were still open and you could see the horror in his big brown eyes. His mouth was open as if in a silent scream that she was sure was heard throughout the house when he was killed.

The second one was of a teenage girl maybe about sixteen years old. She had long blond hair that Kaoru was sure was beautiful when the girl was alive. It was matted now and had tangles in it. Her blue eyes were dull and void, she might have been killed from behind or something. She had bruises on her white skin that were just painful to look at.

The third was an older woman, maybe around her thirties or forties. Kaoru guessed that her long brown hair was up in a bun but now it was all over the place and chucks were missing as well. Her eye was closed while the other was open, it was a strange sight to see. Her skin was decaying and it smelled REALLY bad.

The last was of a little girl about three, to Kaoru this one was the hardest to look at. You could barely till if the body was human or not anymore. The skin was coming off in layers and the girls blue eyes held unshed tears, it pained Kaoru so much to look at her.

Kenshin came up behind her and hugged her, she turned around and started crying into his shoulder. "Lets get out of here." "You cant, your already in."

ok here's what I need, whoever comments this chapter first will be put into the story.

I hope you liked it, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone turned around to see a girl standing there, she looked about ten or so. She had long brown hair that was matted and unkept, her skin was dirty, and her green eyes looked tired. "What do you mean?" Kenshin asked her with narrowed eyes. "Exactly what I said, you shouldn't have com into the basement. Its were everyone gets trapped until someone's dead. Don't you get it? He's playing you like puppets!" She yelled with an angry look on her face. "Ok hold on, who are you?" Aoshi asked her with a weird look on his face. "Sakura, I was part of his first game. The little boy was the body that they offered, it got so bad that we just couldn't take it anymore. I was stuck in the basement and no one came to get me, I saw the others come threw here and die I was forced to watch...it was horrible." The girl shivered as she said this and you could plainly see the sorrow in the girls young eyes. "There's three doors and only three, one leads out but the other two lead to horrors that you wouldn't want to imagine." She said as she looked down at the ground for a few minutes before meeting Kenshin's gaze. "It changes every time so I wouldn't be able to help you. Im sorry." Kaoru walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug that the older girl new she needed, Sakura started crying and wailing that they thought Shishio might get a hint that she's steal here.

Kenshin and Aoshi looked to the three doors in the far corners of the basement, they all had an eerie feel to them, they couldn't deny that they got goose bumps from just looking at them. "What do you think?" Miso asked them as she hung on Aoshi's arm as Tomoe and Megumi hung on both of Kenshin's. "I don't know, but somehow we need to find the right door without being killed." As he said this a shrill ring from the kitchen sounded and they all looked up and started running for the door with speed that they didn't know they had. Kaoru got to the phone first with Sakura right beside her telling her not to pick it up though she did anyway. "Hello?" She said even though she knew who was on the other line. "Ah, Kaoru Kamiya. Its so nice to be able to talk to you my dear, a real pleasure indeed." She didn't say anything as the others stared at her wanting to hear what the man said. "Now, as I did for Himura I'll do the same for you. Remember remember the fifth of November little Sapphire." The phone went dead as Kaoru dropped it to the floor with a horrified look on her pale face. "Kaoru? Are you alright?" Kenshin asked her as he walked up to her slowly. She didn't say anything as she bolted into the dining room and sure enough another movie was about to play when they all came in.

The count down started on the screen and before they new it screams could be heard from the darkness that surrounded the screen for but a moment. It lit up when the person entered the room and taped a slaughter for the people inside. You could see the murders stabbing a man over and over again in the stomach, head, and pelvic. When the person had enough of that scene they went into another room where a woman was being raped and tortured. The men were pulling her raven hair out in clumps and stabbing her with a dull knife that they had found, it was a gruesome sight to behold. After a few minutes the person yet again got tired of the scene and came to the final one of a twelve year old Kaoru being raped and beaten just as bad as her mother. There were five men in the room and you could see the sick grin on their faces as the young girl screamed and cried for help but to no avail. They new no one was coming.

After the darkness took over the screen again the others could here a violent sobbing and when they turned around they saw a frantic Kaoru crying in Kenshin's arms with Sakura rubbing her back. Aoshi and Miso went over to the wounded girl and held her as well but Sano, Megumi, and Tomoe were not as kind as the rest of them. "Ha, I was right. You are a dirty whore!" Tomoe shouted at her with a glare and a slight smirk on her pale face. Megumi giggled a bit at what her friend had said and Sano smiled a bit as well. "Your sick Kamiya, you probably enjoyed it." Megumi sneered at the girl with an impish grin on her face. Aoshi got up and was about to say something to the three but Miso beat him to it, "you're the whore here Megumi, your like the school bike even gets a ride. The same goes for Tomoe as well, no wonder Sano hangs out with yall, you both give him some every night. Must get boring." She told them as she slapped both Tomoe and Megumi right across their faces. "I'll get Kaoru cleaned up a bit, meet us in the living room." They all nodded as Kenshin drug the crying Kaoru up the stairs and to the wash room at the end of the hall.

"Shhhh, don't cry. It'll be alright, I promise." He said to her after he washed her face and was now just holding her. "Make it go away Kenshin, just make it go away." She said as she pulled his warm body closer to her own. "I wish I could, I wish I could."

AN: ok I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was a bit gruesome, im sorry if some of you don't like it but it's a horror story so it kinda has to be. Either the next chapter or the one after it will be a lemon, im not so sure yet so I'll keep you posted on that. Im SOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while, thanksgiving was yesterday, I've been in Florida, plus school as been bitting me in the ass lately so ya. To all those you reviewed I thank you kindly for it, so R&R this one please and hopefully I'll have another one out soon. See ya!!!

-DragonVeela


End file.
